


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: The Boy With The Cat Eyes [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Pet Store, Animals, But what else is new?, College Student Kyuhyun, Heechul has cat-like eyes, Heechul works at a pet store, Insomniac Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun is whipped, Kyuhyun needs to s l e e p, Kyuhyun thinks Heechul is cute, Kyuhyun's a bit insecure, Light Angst, Love at First Sight, M/M, Minor Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk, Rated teen for swearing, Romantic Fluff, Work In Progress, and pretty, but that's okay because Heechul loves him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 00:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21382777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Kyuhyun thinks he might be falling for the cute boy with the cat eyes that works at the pet store across from his house.
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Heechul
Series: The Boy With The Cat Eyes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541491
Kudos: 3





	Untitled

**3:15 PM**

"Are you sure don't want to take a quick nap?"

Kyuhyun shook his head and grabbed his jacket."Yes I'm sure Donghae-hyung."He said,trying to hide his annoyance.He usually doesn't mind that his hyungs/roommates pester him all the time,but when his came to his insomnia,he wanted it to be his problem and his problem only.The last thing he want was to burden his hyungs with his problem when they had their hands full with problems of their own.

Donghae just shrugged."If you say so Kyuhyun-ah." 


End file.
